Secret
by Sand Dun
Summary: Guan Ping takes advantage of his father leaving Guan Suo and him alone. Although he knows it isn't right, he also knows that he can't sleep without doing this. However when sneaking to his brother's room he finds that he's not the only one wanting company. Guan Ping x Guan Suo


As Guan Ping sneaks to his younger brother's room, he knows he should not. Yet with Father on an important errand for Lord Liu Bei he cannot resist. Besides, the young Shu warrior reasons, he had never quite belonged to the Guan family. He knew in his heart that he had been adopted. No matter how fondly his father and brother treated, he would always know. Although it nagged him sometimes it also let him persuade himself that doing this is somewhat okay.

Guan Suo's room isn't far. The only reason Ping takes so long is because of his internal conflict. He wants this badly; sleep wouldn't come and there was no way he could ease himself away from the urge by other means. So every step he takes is slow, hesitate. He tries to pull away, but he can't reason out of stopping, he can only move with reluctance.

Certain tenseness fills the youth's body. He'd never done this before. He'd thought about it plenty though. The relationship he shared with Guan Suo had always been something different than he portrayed it to be. Certainly he loved his brother, but it wasn't the way any thought it to be.

Butterflies drive into Guan Ping's stomach with the sudden creaking of another's footsteps. It's coming from Suo's room. He wants to run, but that would only make him looks foolish and give him away. Froze in uncertainty, Ping clenches his sweaty palms as his little brother's door slowly opens.

Guan Ping is immediately struck at the oddity of Guan Suo's movements. But he is also captured by his image. The soft glow of lanterns in the hallway provides little but ample enough light for Ping to see the gentle curves of Suo's hips, the lean muscle on long legs, the glamorous show of thigh, and bare finely muscled but small chest. The sight catches Ping's breath short, and his body reacts with the tingles of urge.

Guan Suo doesn't notice at first. The younger is trying to be discreet; it's obvious at this point. Closing his door silently, Suo turns to notice his brother's presence. "Ping," he says in clear surprise. The emotion is written in his eyes and all over his face. Guan Ping frowns. He cannot help but to wonder if Suo's ideals were the same as his own.

The silence that cloaks them causes Suo to blush a shade of red. Ping looks on this reaction with more curiosity. A spark of initiative pushes him forward. "What are you doing, Suo?" he questions, hoping not to sound too corralled by certain feelings. "I- I..." It's evident the smaller man is lacking excuses.

Taking a small gingerly step forward, Guan Ping almost thinks he can feel the heat radiating off Suo's body for a moment. "What are you doing...?" Suo whispers, blush suddenly deepening. Ping pauses, but feelings confidence grow from seeing his brother not move away. "I asked first," the older brother gently reminds. Suo tenses somewhat, and his eyes shift as if hoping to see a possible answer. "Did you have bad dream?" Ping offers, edging forward.

"No…" the younger warrior whispers, eyes wide, but staying put.

"Are you lonely?" The dark blush that openly outlines Guan Suo's cheeks and the slight nod assures Ping that this is true. "Yes…" he says finally, voice so softly Ping strains to hear him even though he is very close.

Guan Ping's face hovers closely to Suo's. The younger brother stares up in confusion and surprise, but doesn't try to put space between them. His eyes lock with Ping. As he slowly leans forward, Ping easily notices his brother begin to follow. Whether giving into emotions or doing so unintentionally, the warrior is just glad to he is not the only one who seems to be stuck in the predicament.

When Guan Suo's eyes lashes softly close, Ping knows what his little brother expects—wants. Happily obliging he presses his lips to Suo's. Uncertain tenseness fills the younger's body, but soon he leans into kiss willingly accept the pleasure it brings him. Taking a step further, Ping slips his tongue between his brother's pleasantly soft lips. A surprised gasp ushers from the smaller warrior. Ping rubs his tongue in urging question for entrance in for a little while, before Suo once more gives in.

Guan Ping immediately dominates the smaller man's mouth. He draws his tongue along and explores lustily before playing with Suo's tongue in an easily dominated battle.

Pushing his brother backwards, Ping starts to lead him towards his brother's door. It is the closest after all, and besides he was excepting to go there anyways… Suo clumsily follows, breaking the kiss when he feels the doorknob pressing into his back. A searching hesitate look crosses, the younger's face. But Guan Ping is to far along to simply give up now. His body is willing him forward, and surely Suo must be feeling the same. Snaking his hand behind Guan Suo's back, Ping opens the door.

Returning to his brother's lips he hungrily lays many kisses. The sparkle of passion is lowly returned as Suo's kisses become more eager. Leaning down, Ping nibbles on the tender flesh of his brother's neck. A surprised yet pleasured moan whispers from Suo's lips. Smirking into the smooth skin, Guan Ping assaults the crock of his brother's vulnerable neck with his lips. Sucking on the sensitive flesh, he bites down hard enough to leave a mark. A loud moan is the action's response.

Feeling a restless desire grow unbearable, the older warrior moves forward with lips attached to his young brother's. With the bed finally trips Suo onto it, Ping's embrace is broken away. A fire has lightened a passion with the older brother, one he cannot deny now. He can feel his body begging—craving—for him to move forward.

Looking down at his young brother, Ping can see the outline of the smaller form, and a bulge in Suo's underwear that mirrors his own. Spreading and pulling up Suo's legs, the older brother moves so that his bulge aligns with the entrance hidden behind cloth. Pressing forward, Ping earns a gasp of pleasured surprise as he comes in contact with what will sooth his burning lust. A pleasing yet still lacking tingle is earned from this action. Surprised at his brother's sudden more than willingness, Ping presses himself against his younger brother slightly harder.

"Ping please!" Suo begs suddenly in a breathless voice. Feeling lust strain him harder as well, the older warrior feels the want to oblige immediately.

Without replying, Guan Ping pulls of his brother's underwear. He stops so that he may gazes lustily at his brother's open, willing form for a moment. A blush and begging look adorn Suo's face. Biting his lip, Ping knows this is wrong, but from the moment he'd decided to sneak out of his room he'd tried to put that thought behind. Yet seeing the smaller form beneath him, and knowing it is his own brother, he cannot help but feel the doubt again.

Sensing the hesitation in the atmosphere, Guan Suo decides to take the matter into his own hands. True the situation is far from appropriate, but it is obvious that neither could walk away from this without having deep regrets. Sitting up, Suo starts to grope his brother's groin. He earns an immediate yet soft moan. Suo slowly pulls down the underwear, knowing the pace is teasingly torturous for his brother. A groan of impatience and the twinge of the bugle beneath assure Suo that his actions are not going with great reaction.

When Guan Suo finally pulls the underwear down far enough to reveal Ping's yearning, the fully erect organ is weeping with lust. Gazing for a curious moment, Suo hesitantly fondles with the swell using soft hands. Moaning, Ping slightly thrusts forward into his brother's hands. Smirking despite his uncertainty and the pounding of his heart, Suo licks the tip.

Guan Ping's chest tightens at the sensation of something wet and warm tasting him. Looking down his sees his brother softly licking at his erection. The sight is enough to send more pleasure tingling down the older brother's spine. Pulling his head back, a low moan ushers from Ping's mouth as Suo slowly begins to take the organ into his hot wet mouth.

Feeling trickles of sweat beginning to dampen his back, Ping draws in a shaky breath. Biting his lip, the older brother still cannot stop the genuine moans as Suo bobs his head back and forth in an amazingly pleasuring way. Feeling the crests of pleasure grow greater, Ping knows he will come soon if he doesn't stop now.

Gently pushing his brother away from his pulsing erection, Guan Ping immediately regrets not having Suo's hot mouth bringing warmth and pleasure onto him. Leaning down, the older warrior captures his brother in a kiss. Ping can taste himself on his brother's lips and tongue. He can taste himself everywhere in his brother's mouth.

Showing his equally compelling lust, Suo moans into the kiss and pushes against his brother's lips. Seeing his brother is ever eager to bring the foreplay to an end, Ping breaks the kiss so that he may move Suo into his desired position. Leading the younger warrior, Guan Ping moves Suo so that he lies on his stomach, but his knees are pushing his hips upward. Stroking himself, Ping climbs onto the bed behind his brother.

A soft whimper parts Suo's lips as he feels his brother close presence from behind. Feeling his body quiver with anticipation and desire, Suo awaits contact. And it comes quickly. Ping's hands grope his cheeks intently, but tenderly. Closing his eyes in embarrassment and pleasure, Suo cannot help the vulnerable mewls that whisper from his lips as he feels his brother's fingers draw across his opening. One of Ping's fingers slightly penetrates before agonizingly slowly entering him.

Holding out the best he can, Suo bites his lip. The sensation of the finger drawing within is unfamiliar and awkward, but as another finger follows it slowly becomes painful. Groaning into the soft sheets beneath, Suo feels himself being expanded as Ping gently forces his fingers further inside.

Feeling his brother pause his progress to allow him to adjust, Suo feels his body slowly give in and begin to relax. As soon as Ping feels the muscles loosen, he presses his fingers in until he can no more.

Gripping the sheets in loose handfuls, Suo holds back a painful whimper. As he awaits his brother's next move, Ping's two fingers stroking his inside pleasantly surprise Suo. Relaxing more, the younger brother moans pleasingly as the fingers begin to penetrate him in different directions and with more movement. When his brother pauses to add another finger, Suo feels the pain, but takes it more eagerly knowing the pleasure to come. As the third finger slowly begins to penetrate, Suo closes his eyes tightly forces him body to relax. Adapting quickly, the younger warrior is able to take the finger inside at a quicker pace.

The sensation of his opening being stretched even further is delightful. Suo muffles his moans in the sheets beneath him, feeling embarrassed at his vocalization. The three fingers touch, stroke, and pleasure his insides indescribably. The sensation makes Suo suddenly very lustful for Ping's organ, which in turn causes his own to begin to weep more.

"I want you," Suo gasps out, unable to wait any longer. Ping pauses for a moment, before removing his fingers. A shuttered sigh tickles Suo's lips. But he's quickly aware of the presence of his brother's bulge pressing against him. Clutching the sheets in hands more tightly, the younger warrior presses his cheek against it as Ping presses forward. Having been prepared, Suo only feels the awkwardness of being stretched again not pain. The sensation of having something other than fingers is pleasing.

Feeling his brother pause to allow him to adjust, Suo arches his back pushing more in. Moaning in delight at the presence, he awaits Ping to push in the rest.

Easily taking his brother's hint, Guan Ping pushes himself to his hilt. The sensation of Suo's soft skin around him beckons and delights him. He begins to gently thrust forward. Searching for Suo's pleasure spot, he immediately knows when a gasping moan ushers from his younger brother. Steadily thrusting harder, Ping continues to place himself within the vulnerable place. The grip of slightly relaxed muscles gripped him is indescribable.

Arching his back from the amazing delight, Guan Suo feels himself pulsing closer to coming. Mewling in pleasure, the young warrior can barely refrain from being too loud. But the situation is so overwhelming. Ping's moans assure that he, too, is being given extraordinary pleasure and cannot help but to be vocal.

Gripping his brother's hips tightly, Guan Ping feels himself pulsing. Grunting he continues to thrust harder with each pace. The sound of skin slapping drives him to a wonderful ecstasy that encourages him to keep going.

Suddenly a loud moan cries from Suo's lips, sending a sigh threw the young warriors body relaxing his muscles. White ribbons stain the sheets beneath the gasping warrior as he is completely consumed by the pleasure of release.

As soon as Ping feels the sigh through is brother's body he is pushed to coming quicker than he expected. Pressing as deep within Suo as he can, he comes with a satisfied groan. White streams from him, quickly fill his brother, who yelps in surprised contentment.

Panting in exhaustion, Suo meekly feels his brother remove himself. "Ping," he mumbles, rolling onto his side. "Here," his older brother replies lying beside him. Curling up as close to Ping as possible, Suo feels sleep finally beckons him. "What about the mess?" he whispers.  
"Tomorrow we'll take away all the evidence," Ping assures him. Suo considers the reply. He can't be worried now, he's too tired and the sensation of his brother stroking his hair lulls him closer to dozing off. "It will be our secret?" he asks closing his eyes in continent.  
"Our secret," Ping promises.

* * *

I can't believe I just wrote a Guan Ping x Suo story. It is a fun little one-shot for Vovo, though. ^_^ Well this has to be my most detailed intercourse scene yet so throw a few words out there to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
